


my sister's a fan of silver bangs

by girl8of0many8fandoms



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: 's about that one remark in unlocked that COULD be tiana but it could also be linhiana, Bi-ana, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, She's Bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl8of0many8fandoms/pseuds/girl8of0many8fandoms
Summary: Fitz had said that Biana liked silver bangs, and for that she wanted to punch him. She couldn't have people find out about her HUGE crush on Linh, now, could she?I don't own these characters, Shannon Messenger does.Beta read by we_have_no_bananas_today
Relationships: Linh Song/Biana Vacker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	my sister's a fan of silver bangs

**Author's Note:**

> the matchmakers system is weird

"No, I just knew you'd sneak along anyway, since you're nosy like that - and dying to see Tam," Fitz had said, and Biana would've just rolled her eyes and moved on with her life. She was fine with people assuming she liked the wrong twin; it would help her disguise her feelings better. But then he said, "My sister's a fan of silver bangs" and Sophie had glanced at her like that and Biana had never wanted to kill her brother more than she had wanted to just then.

She had scowled and snapped back something about Fitz's crush on Sophie, anything to draw attention away from her and her rapidly-reddening cheeks. The way Sophie had looked at her, as if she could guess what Biana was feeling...it was impossible, she knew, with Sophie's whole oblivious thing, but Biana couldn't risk even the smallest hint of her crush on Linh. 

She didn't know when it started. Biana had met Linh and the first thing she thought was _Whoa_. With her rosy cheeks, silver-tipped hair, and bright eyes, it was a miracle Biana didn't explode. It also didn't help that she was so amazing with her hydrokinesis - Linh had so much control over her ability (and Tam should really stop underestimating her!) Ever since then, Biana had been pining over her and no one had found out.

Which was good. No one can know. No one can know that Biana liked girls. If they did...she couldn't even imagine the consequences of it in a society that matched people together based on the _offspring_ they would produce (which was really weird). So Biana would keep this secret close to her heart and kill anyone who would even think that Biana was bi, starting with her brother. 

She couldn't dwell on that now, though. They had arrived at Solreef, so Biana would have to tamp down her inner rainbow and interact with Linh like a normal elf. This wasn't going to be hard at all...

**Author's Note:**

> word count: around 330 words
> 
> validation is appreciated!
> 
> ty for reading, and have a good day!


End file.
